As the hardware performance of an electronic device improves, more and more applications may be supported by the electronic device. A user always installs multiple applications in the electronic device for his/her use. However, since icons of these applications are often distributed on the desktop directly, the desktop is in an untidy state.
Further, memory resources are occupied when some applications run in the electronic device. If a system cannot release occupied memory resources in time, remaining memory resources are not enough. Thus, when starting an application requiring many memory resources, phenomena such as low starting speed and unsmooth start, even runtime error and crashing will happen due to insufficient memory resources.